Getting To Know Bloom
by Kyree Winx
Summary: Two months into a summer spent on Domino, Bloom becomes quite depressed with royal life. While trying to get to the bottom of Bloom's misery, Miriam and Oritel realize just how little they know about their youngest child. To make up for lost time and to better get to know Bloom, Oritel suggests that they all take a sabbatical from royal life for a couple of weeks... on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Two months into a summer spent on Domino, Bloom becomes quite depressed with the lifestyle she has to undertake to appease her parents and royal society. While trying to get to the bottom of Bloom's misery, Miriam and Oritel realize just how little they know about their youngest child. To make up for lost time and to better get to know Bloom, Oritel suggests that he, Miriam, and Bloom take a sabbatical from their royal lives and spend some time together with Bloom's adoptive parents on Earth. The story is a humorous and heartwarming look into the summer Oritel and Miriam spent...

Getting to Know Bloom

By: Kyree Winx

Chapter 1 - Indications

"…and so the meeting with Radius went very well. I have the utmost confidence that the trade agreement we finally settled on will benefit both Solaria and Domino very well!" Oritel boasted at the dinner table. He looked to his right at Miriam for approval, and she gave a slight nod to indicate she'd been listening. "So my day has been very successful as far as royal affairs are concerned."

"That's wonderful, Oritel." Miriam smiled. She calmly took a bite of her meal before she began speaking again. "My day has been relatively quiet. I began my day with choosing colors for the redecorating of the west tower parlor. Then I attended a lovely charity event over on Popularis with the ever-popular Baroness Sophie Beaumot. This afternoon, I sat and had tea with Queen Niobe of Tides and the Duchess Jewlia of Crystallis, where we discussed upcoming balls and events we ought to attend together. Oh and dear," Miriam laid a hand on Oritel's arm, her bright green eyes catching his, "…I did take a look at a few of those finance papers for you. They're currently sitting on your desk in your private office."

"Good. Thank-you Miriam!" Oritel smiled and then looked to his left where is youngest daughter had sat quietly eating throughout the meal. "How was your day, Bloom? It wasn't too harrowing I hope?"

Bloom met Oritel's gaze, her blue eyes reflecting an emotion Oritel couldn't quite recognize. "It was fine…" she answered slowly. She reached over to the crystal glass before her and took a sip of her drink before she continued. "Like every other day I've lived at Domino, the handmaids woke me up early. After some intense dressing, I arrived at breakfast precisely on time. Then I was at the mercy of the etiquette teacher you hired to keep me on task with my lessons, who somehow managed to keep me busy with my apparently horrid enunciation until lunch. I attended lunch with a couple of other princesses whose names and realms I can't remember for the life of me. They talked about very interesting subjects like getting married, who's bearing whose heir, and the latest in gown fashions. From there I was whisked away by the handmaids for an afternoon of dress fittings for my early winter wardrobe, despite it being only June. Finally, they stuffed me back into this tight dress and sent me off to dinner." Bloom picked up her fork and continued working on her food. "So it was a fine day."

"Excellent!" Oritel beamed, oblivious to some of the derogative terms Bloom had used to describe her day. He just felt an overwhelming pride to see his long-lost daughter adjusting well to the life she would've been raised in if the Ancestrals hadn't destroyed Domino. "I'm glad you had a good day…" As he spoke, there was a sharp pain in his right leg and he grunted. He glanced at Miriam, who gave him a look then continued eating her own food. He shook his head and looked at Bloom again, preparing to bring up his fork for a bite. "I hope tomorrow will go just as well for you…" Miriam's foot jabbed Oritel's calf again and he dropped the fork and glared at her.

"I'm sure it will be great." Bloom murmured softly. She carefully set her fork down and looked at Oritel. "May I be excused? I'm a bit tired this evening, Father."

Oritel nodded. "Yes, you may be excused, Bloom. Good night." He watched as Bloom backed out her chair and sauntered away from the dining table, leaving him and Miriam alone. As soon as he was certain Bloom was out of hearing, he turned to Miriam with a cold look. "Do you have restless leg syndrome or something? Or was your insistent kicking a message in Morse Code you wish to complete?"

Miriam narrowed her eyes at him and set down her fork. "Men can be so obtuse… you never used to be this dense! And I don't believe eighteen years as igneous rock could affect your ability to pick up on indicators…"

"What are you going on about?" Oritel asked, exasperatedly. He loved Miriam more than anything in the universe, but sometimes she had issues getting her point across. The woman took far too many detours while explaining things and expressed numerous tangent thoughts during conversations. "Well?"

"She used the universal indicator for unhappiness Oritel!" Miriam stated. "In fact she used it twice, emphasized it even! You missed it both times?"

"Indicator? She didn't say anything about being unhappy." Oritel waved off Miriam's questions and calmly sipped wine from his own glass. "Her day sounded full and fruitful, if you ask me…"

"I'm not asking you how her day sounded, Oritel. I'm asking you what you think she felt about her day." Miriam sighed. "She used the word 'fine' Oritel. And she used disparaging terms to describe everything!" She took Oritel's hand into her own and looked at him, her green eyes now shining with worry. "I'm afraid Bloom's very unhappy here."

Oritel set his glass down with a thud. Miriam's statement had just shattered his earlier feeling pride. Bloom was not happy with her palace life? As he thought back to the conversation, he realized Miriam was right. The mysterious look he'd noted in Bloom's eyes was an expression of misery. Her very words expressed the lack of satisfaction she felt with the harrowing routine she'd done her best to follow the past couple of months. Bloom was indeed dispirited here at Palace Domino.

With a sigh, Oritel pulled from Miriam's grasp and rubbed at his temples in hopes to relieve the sudden headache that had come on with the shift in mood. "You're right… I was so pleased with how things were going with our family being back together I guess I didn't really notice her misery." He dropped his hands and stared hard at the plate before him, his appetite gone. He'd wanted Bloom settle into life with them with ease. Apparently he'd been too hopeful. "What can we do? She needs to live here. She's our only heir and the vigorous schedule she has was set up to prepare her for her future as the Queen of Domino."

"I know." Miriam answered quietly. "Perhaps she only needs a break? A day or so to give her mind a rest from the stresses of palace life. She could go meet with her friends or Sky. Or maybe she'll want to be alone, I don't know! All I know is we need to let her breathe. She's only a teenager after all."

Oritel nodded again. "Yes, I know. But other princesses have had their whole lives to be trained and prepared for their emergence in royal society. Bloom hasn't had that luxury. She was raised as a normal child."

"She's just not used to the royal life." Miriam had her hands clasped in her lap and looked contrite. "She had a simple, normal life that we know absolutely nothing of. And we took away all that normalcy…"

Oritel frowned and looked at Miriam. He was about to say something, when Miriam stood suddenly and rushed from the room. Before she had turned from him, Oritel had noticed the glint of tears running down her cheeks and he felt a deep pity for Miriam grow within him. With one last sigh, Oritel pushed back from the table, got to his feet, and left the dining room to follow Miriam to bed.

* * *

With a start, Oritel awoke from his nightmare, his brow covered in sweat, bare chest heaving as he breathed. He buried his face in his hands, his mind fighting off the visions of horrors he'd faced in Obsidian. He could still remember the tortures; the Ancestrals had inflicted countless taunts and pains upon him in hopes to break his will and remove his sword. It had all ended months ago, but the nightmares still haunted him. And he knew they always would.

He looked over to Miriam's side of the be in hopes to find some comfort from her presence. When he saw she was gone, he panicked. "Miriam?"

No answer. Oritel climbed out of the bed and snatched the robe draped over a chair at the foot of the bed. "Miriam?" The bathroom door was shut and he reached for the knob. Slowly he opened it and glanced in. Miriam was not there. "Where…" Oritel shook his head and headed for the door to the hallway.

Once he stepped out of the room into the hallway, he felt the cool marble beneath his feet and realized he'd forgotten his slippers. "As the kids say these days, 'Whatever'." Oritel mumbled. He paused as a thought occurred to him. Then he quickly made his way to the stairs.

Bloom had her pick of all the bedrooms in Palace Domino. There were approximately fifty spacious rooms with beautiful views and excellent amenities fit for a princess' bedroom. But Bloom had settled for a room in one of the towers, the very room Daphne had occupied when she'd lived at Palace Domino some eighteen years earlier. Miriam was going to protest, but Oritel convinced her it was fitting that Bloom stay in that room. If anything it would make Bloom feel more connected to the older sister who'd sacrificed herself to save her.

A couple of months and a few sets of staircases later had convinced Oritel otherwise. He finally concluded the tower room must've been chosen for its distance from his and Miriam's room. If at all possible, the walk had to be longest trek through the palace. And it proved to be most certainly tedious for him. He did take into consideration that he was tired and a bit shaken from his nightmare, but he still chastised himself on being so winded once he reached the top. Oritel made a silent vow then and there to either work out or have his and Miriam's bedroom moved to a closer room.

The guard that was usually on duty was no longer at attention next to the door. Either he'd abandoned his duty or Miriam had sent him away. Oritel hoped for the man's sake that the latter was the case as he tried his best to open the double doors as quietly as possible. He glanced inside and his heart stopped as he took in one of the most beautiful scenes he'd ever looked upon in his life.

Miriam stood leaning against one of the posts of Bloom's canopied bed. She looked ethereal in the scant moonlight that filtered through the windows. Her red hair seemed to glow as it fell in loose tresses down her back; her pale skin made her seem almost like a marble statue. She was gazing at the sleeping form of Bloom, who was like a mirror image to her mother. Her hair glowed just as bright against the pillow, and her peaceful features held just as much beauty. She had curled up into what he figured would be an uncomfortable position and was softly snoring, the blankets ruffed up about her body. The scene was so ideal in Oritel's eyes that he stored it away as one of his most treasured memories. Then he approached Miriam from behind, gently sliding his arms about her to hold her.

She gave a sigh that managed to sound both contented and discontented at once. After several more moments of quiet, she finally voiced what was on her mind. "Oh, Oritel… There was just so much we missed. Too much for us to call ourselves her parents." her voice shook slightly, "We had her for so little time… I want it back, Oritel." She turned to look up at Oritel then, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "I want it back."

Oritel pulled her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head as she quietly sobbed. He glanced at Bloom, who'd shifted her arm so it was fisted next to her head and his heart almost broke. Seeing her like that reminded him of a similar position she'd been sleeping in as an infant when he first looked upon her. "I know, Miriam. But it wouldn't have been fair to Mike and Vanessa." he reasoned, trying to convince both himself and Miriam. "They got the chance to raise this amazing little girl. And they did a good job…"

"Probably better than you and I could've…" Miriam sniffled. She gave a small laugh, "She would've been a pompous, spoiled, little princess had I raised her."

"No. She would've turned out just the same. I know it." Oritel pulled back from Miriam and gave her a smile. "And Daphne didn't turn out too bad! Sure she tended to be a bit blonde at times, but she was young. I'm sure her hair would've darkened with age." Miriam gave him a half-hearted smile and looked back on Bloom. "Look. Bloom doesn't blame you or me or anybody for the past eighteen years. Well, maybe the Ancestrals, but nonetheless… she's not worrying about the could-haves and should-haves. We have her now, in this moment and we should treasure every one of those moments that follow." Like the one he'd stored earlier.

Miriam nodded. "You're right. I know it." She fingered her pale nightgown. "But I can't help feeling so out of the loop. Mike and Vanessa know her so much better that us, and I struggle with these horrible questions I'm afraid to ask. Like 'Does she miss her normal life?' or 'Does she prefer life with her adoptive parents?' or 'Are we cool parents?' Oritel smirked and Miriam's smile perked up again. "I know they're silly… And I'm afraid to ask because she may just tell us the truth…"

Grinning, Oritel cupped Miriam's chin and made her look up at him. "Of course she'd tell us the truth, Miriam. She knows she can be honest with us about anything."

"But she's managed to bottle up her feelings about living here! She's been forced to adjust every aspect of her life for us! What have we adjusted for her?" Miriam said rather loudly. Oritel made a glance to where his daughter was sprawled out on the bed, still deep in her slumber. "Sorry." Miriam whispered.

"She sure can sleep can't she? Just like you…" Oritel commented softly. Bloom gave a soft moan and rolled over onto her face, her feet dangling off the bed.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm afraid she gets her sleeping habits from you." Miriam stated defensively. "Remember that morning I found you sleeping on the floor?"

"That's because you kicked me off the bed…" Oritel pointed out. He pondered what Miriam had said for a minute. Then an idea occurred to him and he grabbed Miriam by the shoulders. "I believe I know what can help."

"Help your sleeping on the floor? Sleeping on the bed, obviously." Miriam said.

"No. With our needing to know Bloom." Oritel looked Miriam in the eyes, his own brown eyes bright with anticipation. "I think you, Bloom and I need to leave this stuffy palace setting and stay on Earth with her adoptive parents."

"What?" Miriam looked at him with an odd expression.

"We'll take time off for couple of weeks and get to know Bloom in her most comfortable, natural setting. Bloom can find out who we really are beyond the royal façade we've put up for royal society. Mike and Vanessa will give her that sense of security she hasn't quite found in us yet. And they can give us tips on how to handle situations with her. It's a perfect plan!"

Miriam glanced again at Bloom. Bloom was now lying almost horizontal on the bed, her head threatening to fall off the edge and dangle. She let out a slightly louder snore. "I'm thinking she's pretty natural and comfortable now."

"Seriously, Miriam." Oritel brought his hand up to cup her cheek and he gently caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "If we're ever going to salvage the bond we have with her and build up our relationship, this could be our only chance."

"And what about Domino?" Miriam asked, trying to find a flaw in his plan. And Oritel was prepared for that question.

"The advisors can handle it, Miriam. We need this. Bloom needs this. I'm sure royal society will understand considering all we've been through." Oritel answered.

"Fine." Miriam whispered. "Fine."

"Judging by your use of the indicator word twice…" Oritel teased.

"Oh shut up, Oritel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Off-beat Ideas

Bloom sat at her vanity table, her hands clasped and tucked beneath her chin, elbows resting lightly on the smooth white surface. She faced the mirror, but she wasn't gazing at her reflection. Rather, her blue eyes were fixed on something that wasn't quite as tangible as the mirror. She took a small breath, then focused on her reflection. "They want to go to Earth with me." she said to her mirror-image. "My extremely royal, magically inclined, behind-the-times parents want to stay with me and my adoptive parents on Earth…" She turned from her reflection and looked at Kiko, who was sitting on his rabbit bed gnawing away at the stub of a carrot. "Should I be worried? Should I be elated? Should I discourage the idea?"

Kiko's ears perked the slightest, but other than that there was no change in his behavior. Silence continued to ensue and Bloom gave up on catching her rabbit's attention. Kiko just continued feasting on his vegetable and she buried her head in arms on the vanity. "Thanks, Kiko. You're the greatest of confidants…"

Suddenly, an obnoxiously loud "You're the One" resounded from beyond her physical enclosure. Bloom warily glanced up from her arms and stared at her cell phone. The screen was lit up with a picture of her best friend, Stella. Bloom quickly snatched the phone and pressed the answer button. A hologram of a blonde girl brushing out her hair appeared. "Hello? Stella?"

"Bloom! I got your text. Give me the 411." Stella viciously dragged the hair brush through her hair and let out a hearty curse against snarls. "And do it quick! Brandon will be here in a half-hour and I'm not even remotely presentable!"

Bloom nodded as she took in the vision of Stella's bathrobe and lack of make-up. It was most certainly a sight to behold. "I see that. Well, it's an emergency… kind-of." Before Stella could chastise her for bothering her with a kind-of emergency, Bloom quickly added, "My parents just approached me with this off-beat idea. I have no idea what could've prompted them to propose it either! Plus, I don't know how to answer…"

"Answer? If you don't like it just say no!" Stella rolled her eyes in notable exasperation. " I understand that you're not exactly used to your parents and they're not used to you. But you altogether need to learn how to say no to one another."

"Yeah and you're much better saying no to your parents." Bloom said sarcastically. "They're my parents Stella! I can't just go saying no to them when they're supposed to be making decisions to better benefit me!"

Stella sniffed, "Touché. Even so, they're so out of the loop on your life that they're bound to make mistakes. Eighteen years without you and they can't just come back and claim to know what's best for you. Your saying no is therefore justified, depending on what it is you're saying no to of course." She sighed, "So what'd they do now? Did they attempt to push another arranged marriage on to you just because it would better benefit Domino?"

"No…" Bloom answered slowly.

"Did they decide to send you off to some straight-laced finishing school because you're not quite living up to their expectations as a princess?" Stella spoke with a slight growl as she tried to pull the brush through a nasty looking knot. Bloom assumed the growl was for her hair struggle, but wondered if the growl wasn't also intended as an expression for Stella's own experiences.

"Well… no"

Stella's brown eyes got very wide and she made a face, morphing her beautiful features into a look of horror. "They didn't suggest having you placed in Beta, did they?"

"NO! My mother would never…" Bloom began.

"Then what could your parents have possibly suggested that's got you so wound-up you insisted on having me call you?" Stella stopped then as some idea came to her. She abandoned her brushing attempts and leaned forward toward her camera, her face dominating the entire holographic scene. "They didn't tell you to stop hanging out with the Winx Club did they?" With the wild look in her brown eyes, the hairbrush hanging in her unruly blonde hair, and her mouth wide open, Stella looked like a mad woman. "Well?" she implored, demanding Bloom's response.

Bloom let out a laugh, "Seriously, Stella? My being a part of the Winx is probably one of the few things my parents really approve of. We've done so much good for the magical universe that it looks good for me to be with you girls. And they see you girls as being a relatively good influence on me."

"Relatively? Who makes up that relatively?" Stella's eyes narrowed and she pointed her hairbrush at the camera threateningly. "I better be one of those good influences!"

"Look, my parents want to spend a whole two weeks hanging out with me." Bloom stated, trying to divert the conversation.

"What's so bad about that?" Stella asked then, suddenly looking bored now that Bloom's situation no longer included her. "What do they want to do with you for a '_whole two weeks'_? Attend balls and galas? Play croquet and go horseback riding? Attend dress fittings and tea parties? Dinner parties and family brunches?" Stella returned to her brushing. "I'd love for my parents to get on good terms and spend time with me, even if it's for a boring game of croquet."

"They want to spend a '_whole two weeks'_," Bloom mimicked Stella's sardonic tone and threw in air quotes to emphasize her mocking, "with me on Earth, staying with my adoptive parents."

Stella ceased her brushing once more, but this time she gave Bloom the oddest stare. "Your parents want to stay on Earth… with your adoptive parents." She spoke in a small voice, in a tone that was dripping with disbelief.

"That's what my father announced at family brunch this morning!" Bloom answered, giving Stella an I-couldn't-quite-believe-it-either shrug to show her feelings and thoughts.

"Wow… that's just…" Stella pulled the brush from her hair. "Let me get this straight. King Oritel and Queen Miriam, the high rulers of Domino, wish to spend time with you and your adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa Peters, on Earth?"

"I'm scared how it could end up!" Bloom blurted. "I mean… yeah Mike and Vanessa are good people and Oritel and Miriam have gotten along with them quite fine. But I can't exactly see my parents '_living'_ in a situation that doesn't include servants, guards, thrones, crowns…"

"Ya, me neither. I'd die if my parents ever considered that." Stella bit her lip in uncertainty. "I don't know what to tell you Bloom. Have you even bothered confronting your parents with your feelings about the ordeal?"

"No, of course not! And how do I confront them Stella? I mean they're trying so hard to… to… make me comfortable? No…" Bloom racked her brain for the proper term to describe her parents' intentions. "Help me fit it? Ummm…"

"Put the pieces back together?" Stella suggested, giving Bloom a look of sympathy. "It always sounded to me like they're trying to get you to conform to the lifestyle they had pre-Ancestrals. In fact, I thought they were using you as some kind of substitute for Daphne." She caught Bloom's expression and rushed to amend herself. "I mean… it's not that they don't love you! But you've got to consider they had a well-trained, amicable Princess Daphne for a daughter before! Suddenly it's eighteen years later and Daphne's dead, leaving them with you… that's not to say you aren't amicable, darling…"

"No. You're right." Bloom cut Stella off. She hugged herself and fought the tears pricking her eyes. "They want a princess. Not a clumsy, unrefined Earth girl who couldn't tell the difference between a scone and a baking powder biscuit if her life depended on it! I'm not what my parents need or want…"

Stella interrupted her. "Obviously you are what they want! They're willing to survive a _'whole two weeks' _with you on Earth without the assistance of any staff, the protection of the royal guard, or the cuisine of professional chefs! They want to stay with your adoptive parents, for stars sake! You've got to consider that that's a big thing for them. They're risking their own pride and abandoning their ways to get to know you!" Stella gave Bloom a reassuring smile. "They love you and want you, if not need you… "

Bloom sniffled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Stella nodded. "The Winx and I would kill for that kind of opportunity with our own parents. But we never really had normal lives beyond the royal life. There isn't some alternative lifestyle we can escape to."

"Oh, Stella…" Bloom covered her mouth as the shame finally sank in. "I sound entirely selfish, don't I?"

"You kidding me? You haven't had your parents for eighteen years. Your realm was put on ice and your royal subjects petrified. You single-handedly managed to defeat several key evils and restore your kingdom to its former glory." Stella shook her head at Bloom. "Jeesh, girl… get off your philanthropic roll and be a bit selfish. You deserve it!"

"Thanks, Stella." Bloom glanced toward her closet. "I suppose I ought to start packing then."

"Oooh! I've got some clothing suggestions!" Stella chirped excitedly. Then a knocking sound interrupted her and Bloom heard a door opening. "AAAAAGGGHHH! Brandon! Get out of here! You can't see me like this! I'm so not ready!"

Bloom quickly jabbed her hang-up button and set her phone down, guiltily. She turned to Kiko, who'd come to rest before her on the vanity. "Oops."

* * *

With a piping hot cup of coffee in hand, Vanessa approached Mike at the breakfast table. He was currently engrossed in a sports article on page six of the Gardenia Times. She offered him the mug in her hand as she addressed him. "Mike, honey. There's something I need to tell you."

Mike looked up at her and accepted the cup of coffee. "Thanks. What is it?"

Vanessa calmly took a seat next to him. "Well, Bloom's coming home for a couple of weeks…"

"Great! I miss my girl! She's been so busy with the magical what-not I've wondered if she'd completely forgotten her humble beginnings!" Mike chortled at his bland joke and sipped his coffee. He spit the coffee back into the mug, dropping his newspaper to wave at his mouth. "Whew! Burnt my tongue. Coffee's a bit hot isn't it, hon?"

"It's coffee Mike. It's not supposed to be lukewarm or cold. And you always say it's too hot." Vanessa chided him and rolled her eyes. Mike shrugged, blew on his coffee and began to sip again with a bit more caution. "Bloom isn't exactly coming alone either." Vanessa added.

"Oh. Well, does she ever come alone these days? It seems as though she's always dragging some friend from Alfea or Magix with her. I suppose the Winx or Sky plan on joining her and that's fine! If they are staying here with us I'm laying a couple of ground rules, though!" Mike reached across the paper to grab a cookie. "Ten minutes max in the bathroom! No touching my television remote! And no more than one suitcase apiece! Last time was a total pain… and Sky's not allowed to stay with her in her room!"

Vanessa gave him an odd look. "Of course… but it isn't Sky or the Winx." Vanessa took a breath and watched Mike bite into the cookie before she continued, "Oritel and Miriam have decided to join her and they wish to stay with us for two weeks."

Cookie flew across the table as Mike spluttered. He stared at Vanessa with a look of incredulity. "Oritel and Miriam? As in…"

"Yes." Vanessa nodded slowly, glancing warily at the crumbs of cookie lying on the other end of the table. "They want to get to know her better in a setting that she's used to and comfortable with. Where better than here? She was raised here." She took Mike's hand. "Mike, they need our help to get to know Bloom to the fullest. I've always felt sorry for them considering they never did get the chance to raise her like we did! They missed so much of her life and she missed so much of them. And golly Mike, it'll be like we're those counselors off that show 'Reunited' on Lifetime."

"I don't know, Vanessa." Mike pulled away from Vanessa and stood up. He grabbed a rag from the sink and wiped up his mess, then walked to the window, leaning heavily on the counter before him. "This is… I don't know! They aren't used to living in a place like this, and us being here? We could get in the way. The last time Oritel and I talked, well, I could see he envied me for what I have with Bloom. I felt like I was torturing him somehow."

"We can't tell them no, not when they're asking for help with Bloom." Vanessa reached over and took up Mike's coffee cup again, wrapping her fingers around it to take in the warmth. "As her… 'adoptive' parents," Vanessa struggled with the words, "…it's our duty to ensure she's happy and well-adjusted. That duty encompasses her relationship with her parents. I mean she's living with them now. To have her living in a situation that's awkward and emotionally straining without bothering to help would make us terrible parents!"

"Wouldn't that make them terrible parents too?" Mike pointed out. Vanessa threw him a dour look and he raised his hands. "Okay, okay… but you'd think they'd be a bit more prepared to take on a teenage daughter. They raised one before. Why not follow the same technique?"

"Mike, you know as well as I that every child is different. Bloom isn't some cut-out of Daphne. She doesn't respond to the same parenting techniques the same way. And they didn't really get to experience much of Daphne's teenage years. Miriam told me Daphne was mostly raised by nursemaids and etiquette teachers. How do you think Bloom would react to that?" she asked rhetorically. She glanced down at the cup again. "It's good they realized they need to be a bit more hands-on with Bloom, considering she's the only child they have left." Vanessa smiled. "And it's not like they aren't learning about her already. They just need a bit of guidance. They're already picking up on some of her traits. Miriam told me Bloom takes after her father more. She said Daphne was a lot more compliant and well-mannered. Bloom's just stubborn and more likely to challenge authority if it doesn't suit her morality. And you know she usually gets her way."

"That's funny." Mike smirked. "Oritel told me Bloom took after Miriam. Same spiel about stubbornness…"

"I guess we're about to find out just who it is Bloom takes after." Vanessa sipped the coffee from Mike's mug. "They'll be here this afternoon."

"What? This afternoon?" Mike stared at her. "You mean they were coming regardless of my answer?"

Vanessa looked up at him. "I knew you couldn't say no. Not with me to talk you down." She set the cup on the table and made her way to leave the room. "Oh… and I do believe Bloom gets her persuasiveness from me, despite the lack of genetic relation." Vanessa threw Mike a sly smile and left him to stew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Lesson One: Understanding

Mike mindlessly flipped through the Gardenia Times while he sat in his favorite armchair waiting for the arrival of Bloom and her birth parents. He stopped on page ten and found himself staring at an ad promoting adoption services. A couple held an adorable little redhead baby in their arms, looking happy about their new addition to the family. He forcefully looked away and turned the page to see an article on a fire he and the boys down at the fire station had handled earlier that week. In the article he caught gist of an interview with his partner John. _"We hadn't seen one like it in almost eighteen years… "_

Slightly perturbed, Mike closed the newspaper and folded it up neatly, setting it on the coffee table. He tried focusing his gaze elsewhere, but everywhere he looked he was reminded of the beautiful little girl he'd saved in that fateful fire almost eighteen years earlier. Her pictures lined the walls and shelves, tapes that had been recorded of her were stacked neatly beneath the television and VCR, assorted baby books were stashed beneath the side tables, a framed diploma from Alfea graced the wall above the couch… Mike sighed and held his head in his hands. He missed his little girl a lot and worried about her a great deal more.

Of course as soon as he thought of that, he was reminded that what he felt could only be a fraction of what King Oritel had felt. Oritel had been cut off completely. Now he was left with a stranger to deal with, and he was asking Mike to help him get to know the stranger that much better…

Mike stood up and walked across the room to where a picture of Bloom hugging Sky hung. He gently removed it from the nail and clasped it in his hands before him. The only thing about asking Mike for help with Bloom was that Bloom was almost a stranger to him as well. Nearly two years at Alfea managed to morph his little girl into this confident, passionate, all-knowing fairy that no longer relied on her father or mother for guidance. Sometimes she didn't bother updating them on everything that was happening to her. How could he help Oritel get to know and understand a girl who he barely knew and understood anymore?

"Mike?" Vanessa called softly.

Mike turned from the picture and saw Vanessa leaning against the doorway, lithe figure looking good in pair of capris and a blouse. She had her arms crossed and gazed at him worriedly with warm-brown eyes. "Are they here yet? I didn't hear the doorbell…" Mike said. There was another oddity. Bloom used the doorbell like a regular visitor since she'd left for Alfea. "… I didn't here anyone knock."

"No." Vanessa strode over and looked at the picture in his hands. "You've just been so quiet since I told you they were coming. Does it bother you about Miriam and Oritel staying? Should we make other arrangements?" Her brown eyes looked up at him, reflecting her worry. "I suppose I should've had you help make the decision…"

"No. It's fine." Mike sighed and placed the picture back on the wall, It tilted the slightest and Mike tried to straighten it. "It's just never been the same since… what if I can't help them? Do I even know my own daughter?"

Vanessa glanced up at him. "Of course you do. You helped to raise her… although I'm pretty sure I took on the brunt of the child-rearing myself." she said jokingly.

Mike didn't laugh. "She's so different now. So independent and confidant. We sent her off to that school and she came back as this much wiser person… I remember when she used to be a dreamer and stare off into space for hours on end, thinking about dates and stuff. Now all she seems to think about is how to deal with the magical universe's next great evil." Mike frowned and looked at Vanessa, hoping to see that she understood. "I sometimes wonder if I can even relate to her anymore. If anything, Oritel can probably relate better, considering he lives in the magical universe and has experienced it more."

"Oh Mike, I know." Vanessa took his hand. "She's the product of two worlds, one of splendor and magic and another of normalcy and lack of adventure. I'm hoping she'll find that she's experienced the best of both and can learn to relate to those she loves on both sides of the spectrum. I'm hoping she understands that she's loved know matter which one she chooses." Vanessa smiled up at him. "You are a great father to her, Mike. I know because she says it's so."

"Really? Because I did the best I could." Mike admitted. "I doubt I could do better with a do-over."

"Really." Vanessa said. She straightened as the ringing of a doorbell resounded through the house. "That'll be them. You ready to help Oritel and Miriam realize what a miracle their little girl is?"

"I guess." Mike made his way from the living room to the entrance hallway. He threw one last glance at Vanessa before he opened the door. There was a flash of red and something flew at him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Bloom!"

"Hi Dad!" Bloom smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining. For a minute it was almost as though she was the carefree Bloom he loved. "I've missed you a lot… oh and Sky says hi!"

The reminiscent moment dissipated with the mention of Sky, but Mike responded anyhow. "And I've missed you…" Mike smiled and hugged her back. 'For a very, very long time.' he thought to himself silently.

"Hello, Mike. Vanessa." Oritel said quietly, the sound of his voice reminding Mike why Bloom had come back to visit. Both Oritel and Miriam, dressed in their royal finery, stood patiently on the top step watching Bloom exchange her greetings with him and Vanessa. "May we come in?"

"Of course…" Mike dropped Bloom and opened the door wider. "Come on in and have a seat."

Eventually everyone but Bloom settled down in the living room. Bloom quickly chattered about needing to get Kiko settled and unpacking, then scampered up the stairs to leave the adults alone together. The lot of them sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Vanessa finally announced that she was going to get them some coffee. From that point on, it appeared as if the ice had broken.

"So you want some help with Bloom." Mike offered as he listened to Vanessa's scuffle in the kitchen. "She's not typically impossible…"

"No and she hasn't been. Bloom's a respectable, well brought-up girl." Oritel admitted, nervously clasping his hands before him. He and Miriam both looked out of place and uncomfortable. They looked like a couple of options in one of those What Doesn't Belong? puzzles. They were just too upper-class for his and Vanessa's humble home. "It's just we know so little and you seem to know everything…"

Mike let out a small laugh, earning himself some odd stares from both figures before him. " Forgive me for laughing. To be honest, there's a lot about Bloom I'm still wondering about. She's been gone for two years with only periodic visits; visits that usually end up with her fighting off some villain. She's changed a lot from the little girl who would cry when she fell off her bike or pretend to play fairy or princess with her friends. There's no point to her pretending: she's a full-blown fairy princess now! And she no longer cries when she falls down. She just picks herself back up again." Mike shook his head to express his simultaneous feelings of disbelief and amazement. "Vanessa and I can only offer insight I'm afraid. We don't have all the answers to what Bloom is exactly."

"Oh." Oritel frowned. "Well, whatever help we can get, we'll take it. She's our daughter and we love her more than anything." He reached over to Miriam and squeezed her hand, whether to reassure him, her, or both of them Mike didn't know. They exchanged hopeful glances before Oritel turned to Mike once more to speak. "We want to integrate ourselves as a part of her life without entirely disrupting her or what she has with you two, so to speak." Hearing the words come from Oritel, Mike could believe him. He sounded sincere.

"Here we are." Vanessa came back with a tray of cookies and coffee pitcher. "Coffee?" she asked, but commenced pouring before anyone answered. "I'm sure we can all solve the Bloom issue over the next two weeks." Vanessa rambled as she set the mugs before each person. "We'll all agree on what's to be done in Bloom's best interest."

"I hope so." Miriam agreed. "We only want what's best for Bloom."

"Do you really?" Vanessa asked suddenly, casting an odd, sidelong glance at Miriam. Mike stared at her then, noting curious, sudden change in her demeanor. Was it anger she was expressing? "Do you really want what's best for Bloom as a person? And ordinary girl?"

Miriam's eyes widened, looking abashed by Vanessa's bold questions. "Of course."

"Vanessa, they're her parents." Mike frowned at Vanessa. "It's only logical they'd want what's best? They're not horrible people." Mike tried to catch Vanessa's eye to pick up on her intentions, but Vanessa looked away too fast.

"I know. But they're also the King and Queen of this fantastical realm." Vanessa pointed out. She set the pitcher down and faced the seated Miriam and Oritel. "What if Bloom's best interest has nothing to do with Domino? What if Bloom doesn't want to have anything to do with being a princess and instead wants to be a normal? Will you be able to accept that?"

Oritel and Miriam fell silent. Miriam looked at Oritel, who averted his eyes and stared with a lost expression at the mug on the table. A look of contrition crossed Miriam's face and she grasped at the folds of her dress. "I guess we don't know." Miriam murmured. "I guess we're hoping it will never come to that."

Vanessa shook her head, a look of disappointment dulling her usually bright, inviting eyes. "You shouldn't have to hope. The answer should just be there."

Before Miriam could react or defend herself, footsteps sounded from the stairwell. "Mom, Dad I'm hungry and it's like six. Maybe we should go out for some pizza!" Bloom said excitedly as she turned the corner into the living room. Her excitement immediately toned down and she self-consciously changed her posture. "Or we could go eat at some finer restaurant." she suggested calmly, her eyes darting from the disappointed Vanessa to the shamed Miriam. "That's fine too, I guess."

Mike stood up and put a calming hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "There's that nice restaurant on 5th Ave we could go to. I'm sure Oritel and Miriam…" he was cut off when he noticed Oritel raise a hand.

"It's alright." Oritel stood up. "Pizza sounds wonderful." In front of Bloom he managed to hide his derision and appear eased. His eyes held a mischievous light to them. "I haven't had it in ages. Miriam has a taste for this horrendously extra-greasy, extra-cheesy kind though, I have to warn you."

"Not extra-greasy!" Miriam exclaimed rising to her feet. "I just prefer extra-cheese…"

"Extra cheese doesn't come without extra grease, love." Oritel teased.

"Oh you insufferable man! At least I'm not insistent on putting slices of mysterious spiced meats on my pizza. Tell me Oritel, what exactly do they make pepperoni out of?" Before Oritel could answer, Miriam shook her head at him and looked to Mike and Vanessa with a gentle smile. "Yes, pizza would be lovely."

"Good lets go, I'm hungry as well." Oritel stated, not bothering himself with Miriam's pepperoni question. He made a move to leave the room, when Bloom placed herself in front of him, arms crossed and a look of business taking over her features. "What?" Oritel asked.

"Not dressed like that. Do you know what kind of scene you and Mother will make dressed to the nines like that!?" Bloom stared at her parents incredulously when they both shrugged. "Seriously… I was embarrassed the one time King Erendor went traipsing through Gardenia with a host of guards and his crown on. I can only imagine how Sky felt." Bloom looked at Mike and Vanessa then, a look of pleading in her eyes. "I'd prefer to only imagine, thank-you! Please tell me you guys can help them tone it down some."

* * *

Miriam suppressed a grin as she listened to Vanessa complain about the lacings for her corset. "How can you wear this? Does Bloom wear these? They're horrible little contraptions…" Vanessa grunted as she pulled at Miriam's backside. She let out a sigh of exasperation as her fingers stumbled again. "Seriously, Miriam…"

"I'm sorry." Miriam apologized. "It's still somehow high fashion in royal society despite how cumbersome they are. It's expected of me that look my best…" she hissed as Vanessa managed to somehow tighten the laces. "Vanessa? Do you know what you're doing?"

Vanessa's cheeks flushed. "Not really. And I thought bras were torture devices."

"Indeed they are. But they're like the stocks while corsets are better compared to the Iron Maiden. "Miriam silently endured another minute of Vanessa's attempts before speaking again. "About earlier… you were right…"

"Oh Miriam. I shouldn't be judging or commenting you and Oritel on parenting." Vanessa said. "I'm not exactly the perfect mother. And I don't even understand how things work on Domino or what kind of situation you and Oritel are in. I can't even begin to understand what you two are going through mentally or emotionally. My brazen tirade against your intentions was entirely uncalled for." Vanessa stopped and looked at Miriam in the mirror. "I just worry about Bloom's happiness sometimes. That's all."

"That's why Oritel and I have come." Miriam confessed. "She seemed unhappy on Domino. That's not what we want." She turned and faced Vanessa, grasping her hands as she would a confidant. "It is an awkward situation on Domino as well. Bloom is our only heir. For her to decline her right to the throne… well it's not something we want to agree with. The throne has been held by members of Oritel's family for centuries. Our holding the throne is practically tradition and expected of us by royal society and commoners alike. They look up to us. Oritel and I hoped they could look up to one of our own children like that one day."

"I'm so sorry Miriam…" Vanessa sighed. "But you've got to understand that it should be Bloom's choice. I'm sure Daphne would've taken the opportunity gladly. But if it isn't what Bloom wants, it shouldn't be forced upon her."

A knock came at the door. "Are you two done yet? I'm starving!" Bloom opened the door cautiously, blue eyes glancing between the two women like they had earlier. "I need pizza!" she bemoaned.

"I can't do it." Vanessa threw her hands in the air. "I think I've made the situation worse. Do you think Oritel could possibly get it?"

"I'd rather not ask him… he tends to think of helping me undress as an invite of sorts…" Miriam rolled her eyes. "Eighteen years trapped in Obsidian and he's still as salacious as he was when we were younger."

Bloom made a face then wordlessly stepped behind Miriam. Miriam tensed as Bloom's fingers expertly undid knots and loosened the laces. The gown sagged and Miriam snatched up the bodice to keep herself covered. She and Vanessa exchanged curious looks. "Slightly traumatized, but I think I'll survive. Hurry. I can only hold off my stomach for so long." Bloom raced for the exit and was about to leave the room when she paused at the door. "Father's stomach growls a lot louder than mine. He's definitely got an insatiable appetite." she commented. Vanessa and Miriam shared a small giggle, both getting the wrong idea. "I didn't mean for… he ate all the damned cookies!" Bloom snapped before she closed the door shut. "Father's horny? Well he sure isn't alone in that department!" Bloom griped on the other side of the door, leaving both Miriam and Vanessa to struggle with fits of laughter.

* * *

A half-hour later, Miriam found herself seated at a table in a pizzeria called Donny's. The place was well-lit and loud with music blaring and people chattering and laughing. Bright colors adorned the walls and a pool table occupied the next room over. Young waitresses in aprons scurried past, some of whom wore roller skates and whizzed past with ease. "Wow. I haven't been to a place like this since…" Miriam's mind raced, "…well, since Oritel and I dated. That was almost…"

"Okay, Miriam. I believe the term the kids use today is TMI." Oritel said, cutting Miriam off. "What kind of pizza are we getting. We already know, thanks to Miriam's squabbling, that I personally have a love for pepperoni."

Miriam smiled as Mike, Vanessa, and Oritel began debating the menu. She then glanced at Bloom, who was staring at her and Oritel. Her expression read disbelief, but she did well to keep the feeling detained to her eyes. "What is it Bloom?"

"You guys look… normal." Bloom said simply. "I'm not used to it."

"You're the one who insisted we dress _normal!" _Oritel said rather loudly and smiled at Bloom. He stretched his arms upward and leaned back in his chair, better showing off the button up, plaid shirt he was wearing. Miriam had to admit he looked good in the casual style. "Feels good to wear a pair of jeans again though. I'll have you know that jeans were high style back when Miriam and I were both attending Red Fountain and Alfea some…"

"I thought we weren't going to reveal our ages, Oritel. You seemed so intent on withholding that small bit of information mere moments ago." Miriam shook her, head, her pulled back curls fluttering slightly. She self-consciously pulled down on the pale blue sweater Vanessa had borrowed her. "And jeans had been in style well before our time too, you know."

"Right. Well, the point is I wore jeans then. But don't go thinking I'm that old!" Oritel stated, wagging his finger at Bloom. He fell back into a relaxed pose, throwing a brilliant smile toward a group of gawking waitresses. One of the waitresses gave him a flirtatious wink as she came over and took their order, then zoomed off. Miriam threw him a glare and he cleared his throat. "Right-oh, pepperoni for me, Mike, and Vanessa…" Oritel wrinkled his nose at Miriam, "… and extra-cheese for you, dear. What kind of pizza do you like, Bloom?" Oritel asked.

Miriam focused again on her daughter, intent on hearing her answer. Oritel had asked Bloom the very first question of personal nature, thereby initiating the purpose of their sabbatical. It both excited her and scared her to get to know Bloom intimately, to understand just what it was that made Bloom so unique. She knew that each bit of information they gleaned could draw them closer to the daughter they'd missed so much of or draw them farther apart from the complete stranger. Every answer would determine exactly how they stood in Bloom's life. Miriam glanced at Oritel. 'Though I do wish he started with a more insightful question than favorite pizza.'

Bloom gave coy smile and glanced down at the drink a waitress just set before her. "Well, I guess I get my cravings from Mother. I have a slight fetish for extra-cheese pizza myself. It drives Sky mad sometimes. In fact, at the White Horse Diner they have a menu option nicknamed the Bloom Special just for me." She looked Miriam in the eyes. "You didn't think that whole large pizza was just for you, did you?"

Blinking rapidly, Miriam smiled broadly and glanced down at the table, fighting of tears. "No… I doubt I could eat the whole thing myself. I wondered why they ordered that large extra-cheese…" she felt a hand settle on her shoulder and she looked up to see Oritel giving her an empathetic look. "I did eat quite a bit of it while I was pregnant with you… your father remembers." she added then. Oritel caught her hint and gave a groan, going into exaggerated detail about how the whole palace would reek of cheese some days. While Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom laughed at Oritel's complaining, Miriam just looked away to regain her composure. Perhaps Oritel's question had some amount of pertinence after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Lesson Two: Effort

The soothing smell of cinnamon wafted through the kitchen as Vanessa quietly worked on making breakfast. Late the night before she'd set out dough to make cinnamon rolls, one of Bloom's favorite breakfast foods. Yes, they were a bit of a hassle and took time to prepare, but Vanessa felt as though they'd make a good start to Oritel and Miriam's mission. Bloom was always a happier girl when she'd eaten a decent breakfast, so maybe she'd be a bit more agreeable with her favorite wholesome breakfast. Not to mention they'd give her and Mike bonus points in the parent-off…

Eager to get baking, Vanessa peeked under the towel she had draped over the rising cinnamon rolls to check their progress. Unsatisfied with the rate at which the dough was rising, she turned up the heat of the oven. "They'll never be ready by the time she wakes…" Vanessa muttered. Then she put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Look who I'm talking about! It's Bloom! The girl would sleep sixteen hours a day if I'd let her. I could've slept in an hour, showered, done a load of laundry, and still have had plenty time to make breakfast."

As Vanessa spoke, a figure entered the kitchen and perched on one of the high stools next to the island counter. "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Bloom." Vanessa responded out of habit, opening one of the cupboards and not even realizing who it was she was speaking too. She was about to reach for a mug when realization finally sunk in. She whipped around and stared at Bloom in shock. "Bloom!"

"Yeah?" Bloom tilted her head, curiosity shining in her alert, blue eyes. "Mom!" she snapped in a teasing manner.

Vanessa's mind raced for something to say, so she went with the obvious. "You're up. Early." she frowned at Bloom, worry suddenly clouding over her shock. "Are you well? Don't you want to sleep in? You love sleeping in. I mean I used to have to wrap a chain about your ankles, hook you up to the car, and floor the gas to get you out of bed some days. Now you're here…" Vanessa glanced at the clock on the wall, "…six a.m. bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"

"Please… Exaggeration not appreciated." Bloom rolled her eyes, "You never had to use the car. Ran the vacuum in my room a couple of times, even had Dad drive by with the fire sirens blaring. But nothing as extreme as a car dragging me out of bed." Bloom just shrugged, then. "I get up about this time on Domino. I guess I'm so used to the handmaids' wake-up calls…" she sniffed and eyed the covered pan sitting on top of the oven. "Are those cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes!" Vanessa smiled, happy Bloom had finally taken notice. "I made them for you special. I figured you missed my cooking."

"You have no idea!" Bloom leaned against the countertop, her head settling on her hand. "All that gourmet they've been stuffing me with on Domino? Bleh. A girl can only handle so much rare lightning fish, filet mignon, Chateaubriand, Foie gras, and a number of other extravagant dishes I can't even pronounce." Bloom made a face. "That pizza last night was heaven, I tell you!"

"Gourmet, huh?" Vanessa turned from Bloom and finally took down the mug, fingering the cool porcelain. She cast a slightly humiliated glance toward the pan on the oven. "Well it's no gourmet, but it's made with love…"

"Makes it better…" Bloom assured Vanessa. She then abandoned her perch and threw her arms around Vanessa. "Thanks, Mom. I think I'll go shower before breakfast." she turned to leave the room just as Miriam was walking in. "Morning, Mother…"

"Good morning, Bloom." Miriam answered and she stared after Bloom as she bound up the stairs. She then turned toward Vanessa and greeted her. "Good morning, Vanessa."

"How are you feeling? I hope the guest room was comfortable for you and Oritel." Vanessa measured out some coffee grounds in the coffee maker, poured in some water, and turned it on. "It's not palace worthy, but I did what I could…"

"Oh Vanessa, it was lovely. You don't have to take any extra measures for either me or Oritel. And if Oritel complains just tell him he's acting infantile and his complaints are meaningless, berated cries that would make his mother turn in her grave. That'll shut him up…"

"Oh!" Vanessa tried containing her look of horror. "You'd really comment like that about his mother?" she asked, appalled by Miriam's bold statement.

Miriam looked amused by Vanessa's disconcertion. She walked over and confidently took a seat where Bloom had sat. "Oh Oritel knows his mother raised him better than to complain about trivial things. Especially in a guest's home. I'm sure she'd laud me for confronting him in that manner. The only reason she ever agreed to my being his wife was because I wasn't afraid to tell him the truth." She let out a soft chuckle that was contagious enough to make Vanessa get over her uneasiness and smile. But then Miriam's bright, laughing eyes caught sight of the pan on the oven and her smirk vanished. "Homemade?"

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. "Bloom's favorite. Cinnamon rolls."

"I heard." Miriam said quietly, "Though I hadn't meant to eavesdrop." She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in the blouse Vanessa had borrowed her. "She likes your cooking far better than the cuisines made by the professional chefs at Palace Domino."

"So she says." Vanessa murmured softly. She carefully removed the towel, deciding the dough had risen quite enough, and smoothly transferred the pan from the stove-top into the oven. "So she says…" Vanessa repeated. She gingerly picked up the towel and commenced folding it. As she did so, silence made its awkward presence known in the small kitchen. She and Miriam avoided meeting one another's gaze, quietly fiddling with whatever was in their reach. Finally, after a few minutes of the torture, Vanessa spoke up. "I don't really believe it's the taste or culinary excellence that she's fond of. I think she likes the effort that's put in, to be honest."

"What?" Miriam looked at her funny. "Effort?"

"The fact I took the time to make it because I knew it was her favorite. To her I guess its like my way of contributing to the mother-daughter relationship." Vanessa set down the towel and leaned her elbows on the counter, facing the seated Miriam. "I personally don't believe I'm a great cook. But I'm actually putting an effort into making her happy, into exchanging niceties, and into being her mother. Above all I'm putting an effort into showing her I love and care about her. Cooking things homemade…" Vanessa motioned toward the oven, "…giving her hugs and kisses, offering her advice, supporting her decisions: it's all my effort for making my relationship with Bloom work." She thought about her idea about bonus points as she spoke. "Well I suppose to a certain extent my contributions may be intended for bribery…"

Miriam nodded slowly. "I see." She glanced at the oven then back at Vanessa. "Do you suppose…" her voice trailed off and her cheeks flushed, "…could you maybe teach me how to cook?"

Vanessa stared at the intelligent, well-spoken queen seated before her. "You don't know how to cook?" she asked, trying hard to hold back the incredulity in her tone.

Miriam looked embarrassed and rushed to rectify herself. "Well, I can make simpler things of course. I'm not as bad as Oritel. That man couldn't make toast if it was pre-done for him. He's an honest-to-goodness disaster in the kitchen." Miriam sighed submissively and shook her head. "But I don't know how to make cookies or bread or…" she motioned toward the oven, "cinnamon rolls. I can cast the most complicated of spells, mix the vilest of potions, fight the most evil of beings: but I don't know how to cook!"

With a reassuring smile, Vanessa took Miriam's hand into hers. "Well, being able to mix potions is a start. It's not all that different from potion making at all. Just the ingredients are different and edible, and we hope the results won't be vile. And this isn't quiet as strenuous as complicated spell-casting or fighting evil." Vanessa patted Miriam's hand. "I'd love to show you how to whip up a few things. Anyone can cook!"

"Not Oritel…" Miriam muttered with a chuckle. "Don't even bother with him…"

"Eh, Mike is just as hopeless. He can't do laundry either, unless I want my whites turned pink. At least he can fix the garbage disposal and clean the garage.." Vanessa admitted with a knowing grin. "One of these days, you, Bloom, and I can make a cake or something." she promised. "I'm sure Bloom would love that."

Miriam gave Vanessa a genuine smile. "Thank-you, Vanessa. Perhaps Oritel's and my little experiment will work out after all. I don't know how we could've done it without you and Mike…"

"Oh you haven't quite done anything, yet." Vanessa wagged her finger at Miriam. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched! It's only day one of the experiment. Just because there was some success last night doesn't mean things will fall into place quite as easily today."

"You're right, of course." Miriam nodded. "What should Oritel and I do today though? I haven't the slightest idea what Bloom likes to do…"

Vanessa tried to suppress a smile. "Well, I'm sure Bloom's got an idea for you three."

* * *

"What should I do with my parents? I don't even know what they like that doesn't involve war meetings, royal galas, or tea sessions!" Bloom looked hopefully at her computer screen. Each of the Winx girls looked back at her with looks of sympathy or amusement. "Please tell me one of you have an idea! What can I do with my birth parents here in Gardenia?"

"Gosh, I don't know, B." Musa scratched her head and gave a nonplussed shrug. "My dad's a bit easier to figure cuz I've known him all my life. Whenever we spend time though, it's music related. It's what we can share. We like to go and see the latest bands, play instruments together, write music, sing… can Oritel even play an instrument or sing?"

"I think Miriam can play piano. And possibly sing. But Oritel? I don't think so… I can't either, so a musical outing is more than likely out of the question. Unless…" Bloom perked up, snapping her fingers in an attempt to help generate the idea. "…we can go see a couple of bands perform at the Fruitti Music bar! Smoothies and tunes! Now there's an idea for a night out! Flora, what do you got?"

"Well, my parents and I like to work in the gardens sometimes." Flora said quietly. "I help my mother plant flowers. Miele and I will dig up vegetables and pick fruits. And my father will do some tilling and hoeing. Perhaps you, Oritel, and Miriam should try that out? Maybe you all could help Vanessa in the shop."

"Awesome idea!" Bloom exclaimed, snatching up a pen and paper to start writing the ideas down. "That's two…"

"What about going to the local pool or the beach?" Aisha mentioned. "My parents and I love walking along the beach. We collect shells, we ride the royal yacht, we do some fishing… sometimes my parents will even drop the whole sense of propriety thing to go swimming and build honest-to-God sandcastles with me! My mother certainly rocks a swimsuit." Aisha winked at Bloom, her teal eyes sparkling with mirth. "Wish I could be around to see Oritel shirtless! Ow-owww!"

"Ugh, Aisha! He's my father!" Bloom chastised. "Cut it out…"

"Oooh! I wanna be there!" Musa let out a loud, obnoxious whoop and threw up her arms. "And you can't blame us Bloom. You've probably got the hottest dad outta all of us."

"Seriously I can blame you! He's old enough to be your guys' father…" Bloom made a face. "Tecna let's change the subject!"

"Movie." Tecna said simply, looking up at them from the PDA that was practically glued to her hand. "It's a classic family outing. Simple and well received by all who attend. You can't go wrong… unless the movie is absolutely terrible or your tastes are all vastly different. Which I doubt… an action flick with a bit of romance would probably cover all your tastes."

"Thank-you…" Bloom muttered. "At least someone has the sense to be rational and not check out my father."

"Though I too would love to see your father. He does have an appeal about him…" Tecna added with a sly smile. The other girls clamored with agreement and let out a couple of wolf-whistles and other noises of approval. Bloom only groaned.

Then Stella started freaking out, hopping up and down in her seat and clapping excitedly like an eager two-year-old. "Oooh! You could also go shopping! With your mom though. She's got some serious taste when it comes to fashion. Don't go with Oritel. It's really awkward shopping with a father. If they had their way we'd all be dressed in the most heinous, unflattering dress ensembles imaginable. They just don't have a sense of style!" Stella let out an exasperated sigh. "One time, my mother was away and it was up to Daddy to decide what gown I ought to wear to the ball…"

"And then there's the zoo! Dad always took me to the zoo on boring days. Or horseback riding!" Roxy added quickly, cutting off Stella's anecdote. Stella harrumphed and started to pout. But Roxy leaned forward in her screen, eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Bloom I don't understand why you're having so much trouble coming up with ideas. Here we've come up with a whole ton in under five minutes!"

"Good insight Rox." Flora commented crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Bloom. "Sweetie, Roxy has a point. You're capable of coming up with fun outing ideas… you've always got ideas whenever we hang out together. Or whenever we have some fun with the guys. What's gotten you so timid to go with your own instincts?"

Caught off-guard by Roxy and Flora's sudden perspicacity, Bloom stopped writing down ideas and looked up at the computer screen. Six curious sets of eyes were locked on her. "Well… well I…" Bloom stammered. She closed her mouth and stared hard at the ideas on the notebook paper lying on the desk before her. "I'm not sure…"

"Are you scared of screwing things up?" Flora asked gently, a knowing expression shining in her green eyes. "Are you afraid your parents won't like you if you make a mistake?"

Bloom looked up at the image of Flora on the screen. "Well yeah! They're my parents. Parents I've been apart from for eighteen years. I know nothing about them. And they don't know anything about me. How am I supposed to know what to do?" She leaned back in her desk chair and looked at the ceiling, her buried sense of disquiet finally catching up with her. "I just want things to work out. I want them to feel like I'm their daughter. I want to feel like they're my parents. I'm tired of the awkwardness and distance between us."

Stella abandoned her pout and settled on a look of empathy. "Dahling, they're your birth parents. The parent-child part of the relationship will always exist between you. They brought you into this world! But part of the distance you're experiencing is from you all pretending to be what you're not…"

Bloom turned her gaze from the ceiling and looked at Stella in surprise. Stella sighed again, this one actually sounding genuine. "The charade is all part of the royal job description, Bloom. Acting sophisticated with expensive and acquired tastes has always been the definition of an aristocrat and those of the upper class. What you and your parents will have for the next two weeks is a rare opportunity to drop the act and show your true selves. But your true self isn't going to shine through if you depend on us for ideas. Bloom, you can use all our ideas all you want. But our ideas won't exactly help your parents get to know you. I mean, all our ideas are focused on what we like and what we can do with our parents. Put in some of your own effort, Bloom! Your parents aren't going to get to know you through us!"

"Stella's right for a change." Musa interjected. "Your parents wanted to get to know you. Not us. We can offer the ideas, but it will be up to you to make them your own so your parents can truly experience the Bloom we all know and love."

Flora gave Bloom a reassuring smile. "Don't be scared to try something. Don't be afraid of disappointing your parents. I'm sure they'll love you no matter what. Just be yourself."

Bloom nodded, her eyes watering slightly. She blinked her tears away before she spoke. "I understand. And you're all right. The whole purpose of this sabbatical was to get away from palace life and create a stronger bond with my parents so we can be a family. I need to focus more and learning about them and giving them clues about me. These outings should express me and what I like, not you girls' hobbies and passions. Thanks girls… I love you all."

"And we love you! As your parents will when they discover what a beautiful person you turned out to be!" Stella answered, blowing a kiss toward the screen. "Go show 'em what your made of!"

"Sayonara, B-girl!" Musa waved. "Have fun!"

"Call if you need anything." Tecna said.

"I will." Bloom promised. Then she turned off the screen of her computer and looked down at the ideas on the page. She smiled as she picked up her pencil and started writing again. "I will."


End file.
